Radio communication systems, such as a wireless data network (e.g., Global System for Mobile communications (GSM)/Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) radio access network (GERAN)), provide users with the convenience of mobility along with a rich set of services and features. This convenience has spawned significant adoption by an ever growing number of consumers as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses. To promote greater adoption, the telecommunication industry, from manufacturers to service providers, has agreed at great expense and effort to develop standards for communication protocols that underlie the various services and features. One area of effort involves reducing the power consumption of the data transfers associated with many of the services and features. The functionalities demanded of wireless devices are often at odds with the design of the power system of the devices, in that generally more functions require more power consumption. Therefore, there is a need for more approaches for energy efficient use of radio resources.